Reunion at Cormallen
by shirebound
Summary: Frodo and Sam’s first night awake at Cormallen, and an unexpected adventure with the Fellowship at Faramir's refuge. A more gentle, lighthearted tale. NO slash, sex, profanity, or violence
1. Frodo and Sam

I don't know where these are coming from, I really don't. For some reason a third short-and-sweet, gentle reunion vignette needed to be told. Hope you enjoy it! (Hugs to Tathar, my unwitting muse!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"And though you have indeed slept long and blessedly, still it is now time to sleep again." ..... Then the others also departed, and Frodo and Sam went to their beds and slept.  
  
The Return of the King  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
  
  
REUNION AT CORMALLEN  
  
It may have been close to midnight when Sam and Frodo, led by respectful Men carrying torches, returned to the pavilion in the beech grove. As they passed through the curtains they saw that candles had been lit and placed on a table in the middle of the tent, along with a pitcher of water, cups, and a bowl of fruit. Nightclothes had been placed on each of their beds. Sam picked up one of the nightshirts and smiled.  
  
"It's a fair fit," he said. "I wonder where these Big Folk got such small clothes as what they've given us?"  
  
"Well Sam, if we've been asleep for weeks, as Gandalf said, I suppose there was plenty of time to find them, or make them." As if in a dream, Frodo sat down on the other bed.  
  
"Sam," he said softly, "Is all this real, do you think?"  
  
Sam looked up at Frodo's face, alight in the candle glow. He came and joined his friend on the bed. Frodo raised his hand to touch a faint, healing scar on Sam's forehead just as Sam reached out to touch Frodo's right hand. They both laughed.  
  
"I suspect so," said Sam. "If we were dreaming still, or dead even, I suppose you'd have all your fingers now, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I suppose I would," said Frodo quietly, flexing his right hand. "I daresay it will be a challenge, learning how to write all over again. It's been hard enough today holding a fork or a cup."  
  
"Mr. Frodo, there isn't now any challenge you can't take on, is there?"  
  
Sam took Frodo's right hand and held it gently. He desperately wanted to know so many things. Why did you do it? What was it like to put that Ring on your finger, did you feel anything when it got melted? How could that Gollum see you when I couldn't? How much do you remember? I'll never know, he realized. I'll never ask him.  
  
"It will be odd," Frodo said, "To go to sleep without fear, without jumping at every sound, without wondering what's hunting us, how much food is there left, where will we find any more.... water..." His voice trailed off as his eyes rested on the pitcher of water, gleaming in the candlelight. Sam followed his gaze.  
  
"Water," Sam murmured, shaking his head. "All we'd like, no doubt. And light. Remember when all we wanted in the world was just clean water and a bit of light. Just out from that Tower, we were."  
  
"I remember." Frodo walked over to the pitcher. "You know, Sam," he said, looking up innocently, "There is rather a *lot* of water here." He picked up the pitcher with both hands and took a step forward, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Now sir," Sam warned with a slow smile, "I thought you wanted to go to sleep without fear of anything hunting you!"  
  
Frodo let out a delighted laugh and set the pitcher back down, then poured a drink for both of them. Holding a cup carefully in his right hand, he sat down again next to Sam and held it up.  
  
"Sam," Frodo said softly. "I never could have-----"  
  
"Hush," Sam interrupted. He held up his own cup and touched it to Frodo's, then drank it down. Frodo did the same, then looked around in wonder.  
  
"We're safe," he said. "Safe." He looked at Sam and smiled. "Sweet dreams, Sam."  
  
"And to you, sir," Sam whispered. 


	2. Reunion

Thanks, Rosie Cotton, for nudging me to write one more chapter of this vignette!  I never would have thought to continue it otherwise.  This little tale seemed like a good place for our favorite people to finally get a chance to say some "thank you's".

Just a bit of fun, hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

_________________________________

REUNION AT CORMALLEN

Chapter 2 – Reunion

Merry and Pippin peeked into the pavilion, an over-sized tent, really.

"Still sleeping," said Pippin, frowning.  "It's pretty late.  Do you think Strider put them back into that sleep they were in?"

"I don't think so, Pip.  He said 'the healing on the inside has caught up with the healing on the outside,' or something like that.  Come on, this should do it."  They walked into the tent balancing a large tray of fresh-baked bread, cheese, early fruits, and cooked meats.  Pippin cleared the table of the water and cups, and added the fruit in the tent to what they had brought.  They promptly sat down on the grass and began eating.

"You know, Pip," said Merry loudly, "You should save some of that bread for them.  Can you imagine how many meals they've missed?"

Frodo opened his eyes to the sight of his cousins, dressed in shining mail, calmly gazing at him with their mouths full.  He noticed that Sam had also awoken.  "It must be a dream, Sam.  I see armed hobbits who are taller than they should be devouring food obviously meant for us.  Is that what you see?"

Sam grinned and sat up.  "It's right strange, Mr. Frodo, but I see it too."

"This can't be permitted to continue!"  Frodo leaped off the bed and threw himself at Pippin, laughing.  Sam joined them on the grass, all smiles, and the four settled down to some serious eating.

"Whose sword is that, Mr. Merry?" Sam motioned to the unfamiliar sword in Merry's scabbard.

"It's mine, Sam," said Merry.  "A friend from Minas Tirith, Bergil, found it for me.  The one from the Barrow got melted by that….. that….." Merry's voice trailed off.

"Merry," said Frodo.  "You killed it, didn't you?  The wraith that wounded me.  We heard so many stories last night I couldn't keep them all straight, but I remember that."  He suddenly realized the enormity of what his cousin had done.  "Oh, Merry!"  He threw his arms around his astonished cousin, shaking a little.

Merry pulled Frodo close to him.  "It's gone, Frodo.  Gone for good."  He pulled back a little and smiled.  "You'll have to thank Éowyn when you meet her," he said softly.  "It took two of us to get that thing."

"I will," whispered Frodo.  He sat back, staring at Merry in amazement.  His gaze turned to Sam, then Pippin.  "All three of you," he said, shaking his head.  "All three of you killed evil things that were after me, after the Ring.  Sam killed that Orc that was hurting me, and that, that spider……"

"Mr. Frodo-----"

"And Merry killed….. all right, helped to kill….. the wraith, and Pippin…….."

Pippin smiled.  "Frodo, I didn't-------"

Frodo grinned at him.  "Pip, you may not have killed that troll that hurt me in Moria, but I hear you got its big brother!"

With a whoop, Pippin grabbed Frodo and wrestled him to the ground.  All four started laughing with joy and relief, and wonder at being together again.  They were startled by a voice at the entrance.

"There is so much noise coming from this tent, I'm going to ask Aragorn to move it farther away!"

"Legolas," said Merry, "Come over here and get some food before it's gone."

Legolas and Gimli came inside and sat down.  "What food?" asked Gimli.

"Oh," said Frodo, looking around.  "We can get some more if you're hungry."

"No need, Master Baggins, we have already-------" The Dwarf stopped talking.  "Peregrin, why are you staring at me like that?"

All trace of Pippin's smile had disappeared.  "Gimli," he said solemnly, "I haven't had a chance to thank you.  Twice now you have had to look through a field of battle searching for me.  Or for Merry."  Pippin flung himself on the Dwarf and hugged him fiercely.  "Thank you," he whispered.  Before Gimli could respond, Legolas also found himself with an armful of hobbit.  "Thank you," Merry said softly.  "You never stopped looking for us."

Gimli patted the top of Pippin's head a bit awkwardly.  "Now stop that, young hobbit.  There is no need for thanks between us."

"Well, I see *this* was unnecessary!"  Aragorn stepped into the tent with a tray of food.

"Strider," gasped Sam.  "You're not to be serving us!  It's just not right!"

Aragorn smiled and sat down, putting the tray on the grass.  "It's a special morning, Sam.  Besides, with the damage already done to whatever food was here, I think a bit more will probably not go to waste!"  He looked at Frodo and Sam.  "How do you two feel today?"

"Alive," said Frodo quietly.  "I don't know what you did, Aragorn, but thank you."  He and Sam exchanged a look, then they threw themselves at the Man, toppling him over.  Aragorn laughed and embraced them both.

"Beyond all hope we are together again, my friends.  We will have many days to-----"  He looked to where Pippin sat with his mouth and hands already full.

"Pippin, that was for Sam and Frodo," he admonished gently.

"It's all right, Strider," Pippin said calmly.  "I don't think they'll starve."  He was looking up, past Aragorn to the entrance, where Gandalf stood shaking with merriment, holding a tray of food.

** TBC **


	3. Henneth Annûn

Dedicated to Death of Ba-Gook and Tathar, who share this odd delusion that I'm able to write chapter after chapter of these reunion fics.  I think they know something I don't.

Short-and-sweet continued.  (I needed a break from the angsty story I'm working on.  Sorry, it's just getting fluffier and fluffier.)  Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

_________________________________

REUNION AT CORMALLEN

Chapter 3 – Henneth Annûn

"Do you think we could find it, Sam?"

"Hard to say, Mr. Frodo," said Sam dubiously, finishing off breakfast.  "We were blindfolded coming and going, and I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well," said Frodo, "Folks were here for weeks before we even woke up.  Somebody must have done some exploring.  Let's talk to Aragorn."

Frodo and Sam left their pavilion and made their way to a cluster of tents where the remaining injured were still being treated.  They found Aragorn just exiting one of the tents, smiling broadly.

"Good news?" asked Frodo.

"The best, Frodo.  I believe everyone will be well enough so that we may leave in a few days' time."  He smiled at his friends.  "How may I help you?"

"We want to find Captain Faramir's cave, where we stayed when we met him.  It has to be around here somewhere."

Aragorn frowned.  "There are no Rangers of Faramir's company here who might be able to tell us the location.  Do you remember where it is?"

"Well," Frodo thought for a minute.  "Faramir called the place Henneth Annûn, 'fairest of the falls of Ithilien'."

"Henneth Annûn is many miles from here, Frodo, the stream that flows through this valley has its source there.  But I know of no cave in that area."

"It's well hidden, Aragorn, a truly amazing place.  Do you wish to join us in our search?"  Frodo motioned to the tent.  "Perhaps you are not as much needed here as before!"

Aragorn laughed.  "Perhaps not!"  He grew serious.  "Are you two feeling well enough?  Walking on grass is one thing, but…."

"Our feet are still a wee bit tender sir," said Sam, "But we'll be fine, won't we, Mr. Frodo?"

"We're coming too!"  Suddenly Merry and Pippin were at their side, looking expectant.

"That has an ominously familiar sound to it," laughed Frodo.  He looked up at Aragorn  "Well?"

"I wouldn't miss it.  If these noble knights of Gondor and the Mark have no pressing duties today we will atempt to find this mysterious cave."

********************

"This is astonishing.  I would never have guessed this was here."  Aragorn looked about in amazement.

Frodo walked slowly through the deserted cave behind the waterfall, lost in memories.  He looked up.  "Do the Rangers of the North have places such as this?"

"We do, Frodo, but not this well hidden.  A few huts, a low cavern by Lake Evendim north of the Shire.  Nothing like this.  Faramir chose a good refuge."  Aragorn looked thoughtfully at the hobbits.  "Odd that all four of you have met the Steward of Gondor while I have not."

"We'll put in a good word for you, Strider," said Pippin with a grin.  "I'm sure he'll let you into the city if we vouch for you!"

"Peregrin, it is a *very* long way down to that pool below the falls.  Do not tempt me!"

Frodo sighed and sat on one of the dusty beds.  "That *was* a long walk, Aragorn, you were right.  Perhaps we can rest for a bit before starting back."

"Good idea, Frodo.  You too, Sam," said Aragorn, taking a stack of wood out of Sam's arms and guiding him firmly over to one of the other beds.  "Sit.  Merry and Pippin would be more than happy to get a fire going, wouldn't you?"

"I'll do it.  I don't know where Pippin's got to," said Merry.

"I found wine!" called a voice from a dark corner.  Pippin appeared juggling several bottles and a stack of cups.

"That's wonderful wine," Frodo said wistfully.  "Remember, Sam?"

"I surely do, Mr. Frodo."

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Aragorn sighed.  "Oh well."  He pulled one of the table's wooden benches over near the beds, and sat down as Pippin found a rock and proceeded to break off the tops of the bottles.

(Several hours later)

"I found this on one of the tables, Strider," said Merry, nearly dropping Faramir's silver goblet.  "Don't use that cup anymore, you should use this one."

"Thank you Merry, but I think I've had enough wine already.  Any more might----"

"Fit for a king!" proclaimed Pippin, seeing the silver goblet.  "King Strider!  Or, well, King Aragorn, I guess."  He frowned.  "Is that right?"

"Elessar, most likely," Aragorn corrected gently.  "Pippin, you're looking a bit green.  Should you be----"

"You have a lot of names, Strider," interrupted Sam.  He was beaming happily at everyone, his sore feet long forgotten.  Frodo lay sound asleep on one of the beds, a smile on his face.  "Do you even know how many names you have?"

"Of course, Sam.  Because of the lineage, and the need for secrecy, there were several---"

"Tell me all of them, Strider," Pippin said, "And I'll make up a song for you."

"Pippin, if you sing one more song I'm going to toss you off the cliff and explain things to Frodo later."  Aragorn looked as severe as he could manage.  "I understand he has plenty of other cousins about the Shire, I doubt he'll miss one here or there."

"Hah!  Just try it, and I'll tell everyone how you kidnapped the Ring-bearer and got him drunk and told him he had to call you Your Majesty."

"I never said that!"  Aragorn frowned.  "Did I?"  He stood up.  "I think Frodo and Sam have rested long enough.  We should start back to camp."

"We can't," said Merry calmly.

"Why not?"

"It's getting dark.  It would be too dangerous to try those narrow, slippery paths at night.  What kind of Ranger are you, anyway?"

"You mean we have to spend the night here?" Pippin looked scared.  "Is it all right if I sing some more?  I feel better when I sing."

"Oh," groaned Aragorn, sinking back onto the bench and holding his head in his hands.  "This can't be happening."

** TBC **


	4. The Party's Over

Well, I guess I can't call this a vignette anymore, so I changed the Summary description. I'd be almost ashamed of this piece if I wasn't having such a blast writing it. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
_________________________________  
  
REUNION AT CORMALLEN  
  
Chapter 4 - The Party's Over  
  
  
  
"Merry, if you're going to eat all the cheese you can't have any more wine," Pippin said. The little party had adjourned to one of the wooden tables.  
  
"No one is having any more wine." Aragorn pushed all the bottles and cups to one side of the table. "Remind me to ask Faramir how old these bottles are, this is potent stuff. If you're thirsty, hold your cup underneath that waterfall out there. No wait, that's too dangerous. If you're thirsty, *I'll* hold your cup underneath that waterfall out there."  
  
Pippin wasn't listening. "Thorongil? Are you sure about that, Strider? Thorongil doesn't rhyme with anything."  
  
"Thank heaven," Aragorn sighed. "Why did I even tell you that one? I haven't used that name in many, many years, why don't you just forget you heard it."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Aragorn looked around the cave. "This is actually a good place to stay tonight. I can protect you here."  
  
"Protect us?" Merry was suddenly indignant. "Just how many Lords of the Nazgûl have *you* slain, Strider?"  
  
"Or trolls," said Pippin.  
  
"Or giant spiders," added Sam. "Oh!" Suddenly realizing who he was talking to, Sam clapped his hand over his mouth. 'I'm sorry, Strider, I shouldn't have said that!"  
  
"It's all right, Sam," said Aragorn.  
  
"My goodness, I always seem to blurt out the wrong things in this cave."  
  
Pippin perked up. "What did you blurt out last time you were here, Sam?"  
  
"N. Nothing. Nothing important, Mr. Pippin. Uh, I think I'll go see how Mr. Frodo is doing."  
  
"See if you can wake him, Sam," said Aragorn. "He should eat something."  
  
"Merry, we forgot about the food in Frodo's pack!" Pippin started to get up, a bit unsteadily, but Aragorn pushed him back onto the bench.  
  
"Don't you think Frodo might want some of that, Pippin?"  
  
"Oh." Suddenly Pippin yawned hugely and leaned against Aragorn.  
  
"Time for bed, little one," said Aragorn, helping Pippin to his feet and guiding him over to one of the beds. "You, too, need your rest after such a long walk. You're not many days out of a sickbed yourself, remember." He helped Pippin lay down.  
  
"Elessar," Pippin murmured sleepily. "That rhymes with.." he yawned again.  
  
"Evenstar," Aragorn suggested softly.  
  
Pippin nestled into the furs, closing his eyes. "I like that."  
  
Aragorn smiled and looked up. "How are you doing, Frodo?"  
  
"Fine." Frodo blinked and looked around. "I can never seem to stay awake here."  
  
"Come, you should have something to eat, if Merry has left you anything."  
  
Frodo retrieved his pack and brought it to the table, where he gazed wide- eyed at all the empty bottles. "What's been going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Frodo," Aragorn said. "I should have been paying more attention. To Pippin, especially."  
  
"Aragorn, you're not responsible for Pippin." Frodo looked at Merry sternly. "We are. Merry, how could----" Merry just smiled at him, a little bleary-eyed. Frodo sighed. "Sam, help me get Merry into one of those beds."  
  
Frodo and Sam returned to the table and sat down, Frodo just shaking his head. He pulled some bread, cheese, and fruit out of his pack and began eating.  
  
"Odd thing, isn't it, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"What's that, Sam?"  
  
"Everything's like it was before, only different-like. We're here again, with a captain of the Rangers.."  
  
"The king, Sam," Frodo said.  
  
"I mean it's just right odd." Sam suddenly stared at Frodo. "Maybe we never left this cave, sir, maybe we're still here, if you get my meaning." He stood up, a bit frightened. "Let me see if you still have the Ring, Mr. Frodo, we can't let anyone get at it!"  
  
Frodo and Aragorn exchanged amused glances, and they rose as one and escorted Sam to one of the beds.  
  
"Lie down and rest for awhile, dear Sam," said Frodo gently. "The Ring is destroyed, I promise. It's all over and done with, Sam. It's all over."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
In answer, Frodo wagged the fingers of his right hand in front of Sam's sleepy eyes. "How many fingers?"  
  
"Four." Sam smiled and closed his eyes, yawning. "Four, that's good. Never thought I'd think that was a good thing, sir. Never thought.."  
  
Frodo rested his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sleep, Sam, you deserve it." He got up and looked at Aragorn, the smile fading on his lips. "Aragorn, are you all right?"  
  
"Frodo, did I make you.. did I ask you to call me "Your Majesty" earlier?"  
  
Frodo frowned. "Of course not. You would never say that, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn sighed with relief. "Good. Why, that little scamp. Tell me, can Pippin swim?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
** TBC ** 


	5. Perhaps We Could Stay A Bit Longer

I promised Talking Hawk I would upload Chapter 1 of my new story, "Return to Rivendell," on her birthday this Wednesday, so I have to go pay some attention to it! Here's one more chapter for "Cormallen", I hope to have Chapter 6 ready within a week or so.  
  
This story is turning out to be a lot longer than I had originally intended (what a sneaky story), so I re-named some of the chapters to keep track of things and made some minor corrections in Chapter 4. I'm not sure where this is going, but it's awfully nice of you to go there with me. Please continue to let me know what you think! I'm having such a good time with this one.  
  
Talking Hawk: Thanks for your message, I have no doubt you are a great role model for kids. Anyone who respects and loves "The Lord of the Rings" just has to be a good role model, in my opinion.  
  
Tathar: I wish I *was* truly a hobbit, but I'm too tall (4'11"). All that Entwater, see where it gets you.  
  
Treehugger: What a compliment, "Your fluff is as good as your angst." Can't remember anyone ever saying that to me before. It's not exactly the kind of comment I would hear around the office, so I have to come here for it! I do plan to end this fic with Pippin's song about Aragorn's names; he just has to sing it to me first so I can write it down!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
_________________________________  
  
REUNION AT CORMALLEN  
  
Chapter 5 - Perhaps We Could Stay A *Bit* Longer  
  
  
  
Aragorn awoke to early morning light filling the cave, and noticed that Frodo was not in his bed. Sitting up, he saw that Frodo was standing just within the entrance to the cave, his right hand held under the misting spray of the waterfall. Aragorn walked over and stood behind him, resting his hands lightly on the hobbit's shoulders. Frodo brought his hand back and noticed, as if for the first time, the missing finger.  
  
"Aragorn, when Sam and I were rescued were we... were we dead?" Frodo felt Aragorn's hands tighten on his shoulders.  
  
"No, Frodo," said Aragorn quietly. "But very nearly so. It took everything I had in me to call you back."  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"It is like using my skills as a Ranger. To enter an unknown place, to follow a trail and find a trace of something... or someone... Then to remind them of where they need to be, how much is waiting for them if they return... to guide them back to those who love them..." He sighed. "It is difficult to explain."  
  
Frodo leaned back and rested against Aragorn's chest. "Thank you," he whispered. He looked up. "Pippin too?"  
  
"No. He was badly injured, but not yet close to death." Aragorn chuckled. "There's no getting rid of that one, is there?"  
  
Frodo smiled. "You don't fool me, Aragorn, I know you're fond of Pippin. You must visit the Shire when he becomes Thain."  
  
"Can't I just send a gift?"  
  
Frodo gave him a playful shove and went back into the cave. They sat at one of the tables and talked quietly, waiting for the others to wake.  
  
"I wonder if Gimli and Legolas are combing the hills for us?"  
  
"They will today, if we don't start back soon. I left word that we might be out overnight. There's no telling what can happen when you take an innocent walk with four hobbits. Especially *these* four hobbits."  
  
"It's not as if we go looking for----"  
  
They were interrupted by a moan from one of the beds. Frodo went quickly to Pippin's bed and sat down next to his cousin. "Pip?"  
  
"Oh Frodo," Pippin gasped, keeping his eyes shut tight. "I think I'm dying. T..Tell Gandalf I'm sorry I said I didn't like his new staff. It's just fine, honest."  
  
"Pip-----"  
  
"And, and tell him I didn't mean to joke about the Balrog eating his hat. And tell Merry---"  
  
"Pip!" Frodo said urgently. 'You've had a hangover before, you know you're not dying!"  
  
"Hey, tell Merry what?"  
  
"Quiet, Mer." Frodo turned to Aragorn, looking worried. "Just how much of that wine did he have last night?"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "More than I thought, apparently." He looked up. "How are you two doing?"  
  
Merry and Sam were sitting up. "All right. A little dizzy," said Merry. Sam nodded in agreement, then regretted it. He decided sitting perfectly still would be the best thing to do for awhile.  
  
Pippin had burrowed back under the furs, away from the light and all the noise. Frodo shook his head. "I don't think we're going to be leaving just now, Aragorn. Maybe you should go back and let everyone know we're all right."  
  
"Maybe I should." Aragorn stood up and looked around. "You certainly couldn't be in a safer place, and there's plenty of water and some food left." Another faint moan could be heard. "Not that anyone but you will be hungry for awhile." He motioned to the fur-covered lump. "Cold compresses might help, but sleep is probably the best thing for him. No more wine. And keep these dizzy hobbits away from the entrance, Frodo. It's a long way down."  
  
"Don't worry," Frodo smiled. "We've faced worse perils than this."  
  
"I know." Aragorn picked up his pack and started laughing quietly. "It's been almost a week without any excitement, I should have known it couldn't last!" He brought Frodo over to the entrance of the cave and discreetly handed him the knife he kept in his boot. Frodo nodded, and Aragorn left them alone.  
  
"Frodo?" Frodo came back to Pippin's bed, hiding the knife underneath it. He saw Sam and Merry watching him, but they said nothing. "Did Strider leave?"  
  
"Yes." Frodo rubbed Pippin's back gently. "He went to get a mallet to put you out of your misery, silly hobbit."  
  
"That's good," groaned Pippin. A hand reached out of the mound of furs. Frodo took it and lay down, wrapping his arms around his cousin. "Try to go back to sleep, Pip. Don't think about anything."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. Then a muffled, sleepy voice, "I think he made it up."  
  
"Who made what up?"  
  
"Thorongil. No one is named that. I think he made it up."  
  
"Pip, are you delirious? What are you talking about?" Frodo sat up, alarmed. He suddenly realized that Merry and Sam were trying hard not to laugh. "Did I miss something?"  
  
** TBC ** 


	6. Complications

This story just will not leave me alone!   I'm plumb astonished at the incredible response ---  many, many thanks for such encouragement and enthusiasm.  What a pleasure to know that something I'm having such fun with is entertaining so many folks.

Ancalime:  Please forgive me for making your abdominal muscles more sore (the things we learn about each other!).  I had no idea I could write a story in a more humorous vein (the things we learn about ourselves!).

Erin-21:  Welcome back!  The only "Two Towers" fics I've written so far are "The Ways Appointed to Us" and "Reunion at Isengard".  Maybe the muse will strike again sometime.  (BTW, have you ever considered writing a Boromir story (even a little tiny one)?  I think you're his greatest fan!)

Laughing Half Elf:  What a nice compliment, "The Pippin Writer"!  I adore him, such a wonderful blend of sprightly-almost-adult and courageous defender of Middle-earth.

FifthHeir:  You should be ashamed of yourself. (hee hee)

Talking Hawk:  No worries, I love my height (or lack thereof!); never had a moment's sensitivity about height (mine or anyone's).

I promise that future chapters will be longer than this one!

DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

_________________________________

REUNION AT CORMALLEN

Chapter 6 – Complications

When Aragorn came in sight of the encampment, Gimli and Legolas ran to meet him.

"What have you done with the Ring-bearer, you scoundrel?"  Gimli stalked toward Aragorn in mock anger, fingering his axe.

"I stashed the four of them where no one will ever find them, my good Dwarf," Aragorn chuckled.  "Hobbits eat too much; we'll have more to feast on without them."

"Ah, but it will be a less merry camp without them," laughed Legolas.  "I will miss the singing!"

"Don't talk to me about singing," groaned Aragorn.  "There is apparently not a pub, person, animal, time of day, or blade of grass in the Shire that does not have its own song.  And between Merry, Pippin, and Sam I have heard them all!"

"Nothing from Frodo?"

"He proved himself much wiser than I by sleeping through most of it."

"You must admit they have had little cause or opportunity to sing for some months now, Aragorn," said Gimli.  "Where have you stashed them?"

"There is a most remarkable cave some miles from here, Gimli, behind the highest of the waterfalls.  I believe you would enjoy seeing it.  It is completely hidden from view.  Frodo and Sam were taken there on their way through Ithilien and they wished to see it again."  Aragorn sighed.  "Pippin is a bit…… under the weather…… and was not yet ready for the trip back to camp.  It seemed prudent to let someone know where we were.  I'll return as soon as I see if anything needs attending to here."

"It has been very quiet.  Even the two who had been ill with fever are well recovered."  Legolas smiled.  "We will accompany you; it will certainly take more than one person to bring lunch to those four!"  He looked up at the sun, now overhead.  "Or, supper, more likely.  Perhaps Mithrandir can look after things while we are gone.  But tell us, what ails young Pippin?  Does he need further healing?"

"He needs a good thrashing, and less love of wine," Aragorn smiled.  "But I suspect if he has survived Nazgûl, Orcs, the palantír, and trolls, he will survive this as well."

"Don't forget blizzards and the wargs," added Gimli helpfully.

"Wine, eh?"  Legolas looked thoughtful.  "Yes, perhaps we should definitely accompany you.  The hobbits are apparently in great peril and we should rescue them."

"If you put it like that, Legolas, Pippin will most likely compose a song to honor the occasion," said Aragorn with a grimace.  "And I cannot be held responsible for my actions!"

*******************

Frodo and Sam stood together in the alcove where Faramir had passed judgment on Gollum, and themselves.  "Do you remember that night, Sam?"

"Indeed I do, Mr. Frodo."  Sam sighed.  "Only a month ago, though it seems years and years."

Frodo gently touched the arm of Faramir's chair.  "A truly good man.  We have met so many good people, Sam, it seems somehow to make up for all the evil things we've seen."

Sam leaned closer to Frodo.  "Don't tell Mr. Pippin there's more wine back here."

Frodo burst out laughing.  "I won't!"

Merry came over and promptly sat in the big empty chair.  "He's finally fallen back to sleep.  I don't think he's likely to be sick again, but he says he really isn't feeling well."

"Poor Pip," said Frodo.  "He's not even hungry.  Maybe he'll see the value in moderation after this."

"He's been through a lot, Frodo," said Merry solemnly.  "We all have.  And it's going to be especially hard on him, I think, when we get back home.  Taller than anyone, and after everything he's seen and done still a tweenager in the eyes of everybody."

"I'm not worried about him," said Frodo with a smile.  "And I suspect you're not either, Mer, not really.  He can take care of himself.  That is, if he survives whatever Aragorn does to him when he sings this mysterious song of his.  There won't be anyone in the Shire who can scare him after that!"  Frodo shook his head thoughtfully.  "Has Pippin quite grasped the fact that "Strider" is about to become king of, well, everything?  I mean, apparently Aragorn has kept some of those names of his secret for years and years."

"Then he should have kept them secret a few more days!" Merry got up and wandered over to his pack.  "What's left for lunch?"

After awhile Frodo walked back to where Pippin lay asleep, only his tousled hair and one hand poking out of the covers.  He sat on the bed and laid his hand gently on Pippin's, then frowned and pulled back the furs a little.  He motioned Merry to join him.

"Merry, he wasn't this warm before.  And he looks a little flushed, too.  Maybe that headache wasn't only from too much wine."

Merry knelt next to the bed.  "You're right.  He wasn't looking too good last night either, but we were all drinking rather a lot."  He looked up, worried.  "What should we do?"

"It'll be hours until Aragorn returns, it was such a long way to get here.  It might even be tonight.  Why don't you fill a basin with fresh water and I'll see if Faramir's men left any of those cloths behind.  Aragorn said something about a cold compress, maybe that'll help a little.  I don't know what else we can do."  Frodo sighed.  "How could he have gotten sick?"

Merry thought about it.  "Over the last few days he's been visiting with a lot of the Men who were injured, keeping them company and trying to cheer them up.  That's a lot of people.  Maybe someone was sick and Pip caught something."

"That must be it."  Frodo got up but turned back to the bed at a small sound from Pippin.  He knelt down next to Merry.  "Pip?  Are you awake?"

Merry smiled and stroked Pippin's hand.  "I think he's talking in his sleep.  Sounded like he said 'Estel'. "

"What?  Another one?  Good heavens, Merry, just how many names does that Man have, anyway?"

"Last night is a bit muddled, but I remember hearing at least seven or eight.  There may have been more."

"Oh dear."

** TBC **


	7. Concerns

Erin-21: Aragorn probably has a lot of names he never told ANYone about, but the ones I've read are: Aragorn, Estel, Thorongil, Strider, The Dúnadan, Elessar, Elfstone, and Isildur's Heir.  
  
Kirsteen: What lovely comments. Thank you, and welcome!!  
  
Lilybaggins: In answer to your question about whether there will be any upcoming Frodo angst, the little hint at the end of this chapter is for you. (It's a secret, though --- don't tell anyone.)  
  
Nienna: I don't plan on leaving Pippin sick too much longer. He has a song to write!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
_________________________________  
  
REUNION AT CORMALLEN  
  
Chapter 7 - Concerns  
  
  
  
"Aragorn, how could you have spent your youth in Imladris without developing an appreciation for song? I fear your Court will be quite dull without music."  
  
It was mid-afternoon, and the three companions were on their way back to the refuge bearing bulky packs.  
  
"I do appreciate it, Legolas, although my love of song cannot equal yours, or any Elf's. It is just that sometimes Pippin can be so.. persistent." Aragorn frowned. "What are you grinning about, Gimli?"  
  
Gimli's eyes twinkled. "I suspect you have grown so used to finding Peregrin annoying that you cannot break the habit, my friend! I for one would not wish him to change in any way, and I have no doubt you find him as engaging as the rest of us. Certainly your men have been much entertained by his visits this week."  
  
"What visits?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "From the moment he was well enough, Pippin has been tirelessly visiting as many injured as he could find. He has spent hours with them telling tales and singing songs. I have heard more than one person comment on how much they have enjoyed it. He may have kept out of your sight for fear of being reprimanded or asked to stay away."  
  
"He has a good heart," said Aragorn grudgingly. "Such visits would...." He stopped talking and looked up, concerned, as a sudden fear struck him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We must walk faster. Perhaps Pippin is not suffering merely from the effects of too much wine after all."  
  
*******************  
  
The sun was getting low in the sky when Aragorn led Gimli and Legolas along the path toward the refuge. Near the entrance he held up his hand and halted. "Wait. Let me announce that we are here so we don't startle them."  
  
Gimli frowned. "I still see no sign of any cave. It is well concealed indeed."  
  
"Frodo? Merry? Sam?"  
  
"Aragorn?" Frodo's voice could barely be heard above the rushing water.  
  
Ducking behind the curtain of water, Aragorn turned the corner to the entrance and rushed inside. Lamps had been lit throughout the cave. Merry was sitting next to Pippin, and Frodo and Sam met him as he entered.  
  
"It's Pippin."  
  
"I know." Aragorn dropped his pack and went quickly to Pippin's bed. Frodo and Sam were relieved to see Legolas and Gimli enter behind him, Gimli looking around in amazement.  
  
Merry got up and let Aragorn take his place. "He's got a fever, Strider. We got him to drink some water, and we've tried to keep a cool cloth on him." Merry tried to state all the facts without betraying his fear. "He says that his head still hurts and that he feels dizzy. He seems awfully weak and can't stay awake too long at a time."  
  
Aragorn felt Pippin's hand and forehead, and then pulled the covers down a bit and laid his hand gently on the hobbit's chest to check his breathing. After a minute he straightened up and smiled at Merry. Frodo and Sam had joined him, visibly braced for bad news.  
  
"You did everything right. We believe that Pippin has had contact with one or both men at camp who became ill with fever. If his symptoms run the same course, tonight should be the worst of it. He will likely be much improved by morning."  
  
Frodo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I'm so glad you're back. He seemed to get sick so fast."  
  
"The same with my men. The fever rises quickly but in both cases greatly diminished within a day." Aragorn motioned to where Legolas and Gimli were standing. "Why don't you three help them unpack the supplies we brought. I want to look Pippin over a bit more."  
  
Frodo bent down, retrieved Aragorn's knife from under Pippin's bed and handed it to him, then moved away with the others. Aragorn slipped the knife back into his boot and concentrated more carefully, feeling Pippin's glands and checking his reflexes and pulse. Finally he wrung out a cloth in fresh water from the nearby basin and pressed it to Pippin's brow. Pippin slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Hello, little one," Aragorn said softly. "You don't have to talk, just rest. You're going to be fine."  
  
"Strider," Pippin whispered, "I'm sorry, I promise I'll never have any wine ever again."  
  
Aragorn smiled at him. "It wasn't the wine, although I suspect your headache would have been less without it. A few men at camp were ill, and I think you caught a bit of sickness from them. Headache and fever, and quite dizzy, that's what they felt as well. In the morning you should be much better. Does your throat hurt? Your chest?"  
  
Pippin shook his head. Aragorn slipped a hand behind Pippin's head and lifted him a bit, helping him drink some water before laying him back down and covering him warmly.  
  
"How's the song coming?"  
  
Pippin smiled weakly and tried to say something, but talking took too much effort. His limbs felt heavy, and drowsiness was overpowering him. Unable to stay awake, his eyelids fluttered closed and he slipped back into sleep.  
  
Aragorn rose to his feet and looked down at the young hobbit, frowning a bit. "It already seems too quiet in here," he muttered, as he went to join the others.  
  
********************  
  
"Are the rest of us going to get sick?"  
  
Five of the companions were seated at the table, the hobbits nibbling distractedly at the food. Gimli was walking about, meticulously inspecting every inch of the refuge.  
  
Aragorn took Sam's question seriously. "This illness seems to have affected very few people, Sam. Only two men out of thousands, and one hobbit. I think if any of you are going to get sick we should certainly know by morning. Any headaches? Feeling hot or cold?" Three hobbit heads shook in unison.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I didn't know Pippin was visiting the injured men. That was really very nice of him."  
  
"He didn't want you to know," said Merry. "He thought you'd order him back to bed." He smiled. "I talked with some of them myself, and they said Pip was just wonderful. Like a breath of fresh air, they said, someone who hadn't grown up in the shadow of war and could still sing and make them feel so good. They said he never talked about any of the terrible things he'd been through, just stories about the Shire, or pub songs, or------"  
  
"I understand."  
  
Frodo was looking at him. "He'll make a good Thain, Aragorn, he really cares for people. He smiled. "The Shire's a long way from Gondor, and someone will have to look out for us when you're not around!"  
  
Legolas was curious. "So young?"  
  
"No, it will not be for many years yet." Frodo looked at Merry with a grin. "The Master and the Thain. Should be fun, eh, Mer?"  
  
Merry started laughing. "Show some respect, Frodo Baggins! The future Thain and Master of Buckland knew you when you were just a skinny, scared Ring-bearer, flitting about Mordor with hardly a stitch on, wondering where all the fire mountains were!" Everyone at the table roared with laughter, Frodo most of all. "If not for Sam here, you'd no doubt still be in this cave swapping stories with Faramir and not leaving any wine for anyone else!"  
  
Sam blushed, wiping away tears of mirth. "Now Mr. Merry, that's not exactly-----"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sam," chuckled Frodo. "I suppose that's pretty much how the Shire will think about it, that is, if they ever think about it at all."  
  
Gimli finally joined them. "Aragorn, I may have to invade your realm with a small army of Dwarves. I see no reason why every waterfall in Ithilien should not have a place like this behind it, carved and fashioned into every conceivable size and shape."  
  
"A fine idea, my good Dwarf," said Legolas with a grin. "At least then we will always know where to find you." He turned to Aragorn. "Now that Pippin is being tended to and Frodo's reputation is damaged beyond repair, where is this most excellent wine we have heard so much about?"  
  
Aragorn laughed and got up. "You two may sample it, Legolas, but I believe our fine hobbit friends should stick to water this evening." Merry started to protest, but Aragorn raised his hand. "Especially if there is any chance of an illness presenting itself. We really should wait and see."  
  
"Hmmmph."  
  
"Come on, Merry, let's bring out more beds for our guests." Frodo dragged Merry away from the table and Sam followed them.  
  
When the hobbits were out of range of his voice Aragorn spoke quietly to his two companions. "They've been in this cave all day with Pippin. If we don't have at least one more sick hobbit by morning it will be a miracle."  
  
** TBC ** 


	8. Fever

Ancalime, Nienna and Gimli der Zwerg:   More Aragorn names!  No!!!  My gosh, that Man has more names than anyone who ever lived.  Thankfully, I think he may have neglected to tell Pippin ALL of them.

GreyLadyBast:   Regarding "sick Frodo", you just have to endure this one chapter (and maybe a bit of Chapter 9).  I know you can do it!  There hasn't been one hint of ANY illness in any of my dozen or so stories until now, so I was due for at least a couple of chapters' worth.  And there will be no illness ANYwhere in "Return to Rivendell"; angst a-plenty, but not one cough, sneeze, or rise in temperature.  (It's going to be quite an intense tale without it.)

Mainframe:   Welcome!!  It's always a thrill to see your name.

Nienna:   Yes (sigh), this story was supposed to be one chapter.  Then I finished it off with one more chapter.  Then I had this innocent little thought about how Sam and Frodo probably wanted to visit Henneth Annûn again and, well, what could I do?  HOWEVER, I do suspect that Chapter 9 will actually finish the story.  For now.  Well, you never know.  At least I don't.

Tathar:   Boy, you think YOU didn't anticipate where this story was going, imagine MY surprise!

Treehugger:   Pippin finally got around to singing me his song so I could write it down.  I think you only have to wait one more chapter to hear it………  
  


DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

_________________________________

REUNION AT CORMALLEN

Chapter 8 – Fever

"Hot,"  Pippin murmured, trying to push the furs away.

"I know," said Merry gently.  "Your fever's a little higher, Strider said fevers do that at night.  You have to stay covered up, though."

Pippin tried to concentrate on swallowing the tea Merry was forcing him to drink.  It was hard to stay awake.  He didn't want to be sick, he wanted to be part of the laughing and talking going on in the cave.

"Is Strider mad at me for visiting with everybody?  They really needed it, Mer."

Pippin's voice was so faint Merry had to bend down to hear him.  "Between you and me, Pip," he whispered back, "he's quite proud of you, I can tell.  He just likes to pretend to be grumpy sometimes.  Even grumpier than Gimli used to be!"

"Let's not get like that when we have to be responsible for everything, all right?  Let's be the least grumpy Thain and Master ever, promise?"

"I promise."  Merry could see that Pippin didn't have the energy to talk anymore.  "Shhh, now, no more talking.  Here, I'll tell you a story and maybe you can fall asleep.  Once there was a famous Thain named Sir Peregrin the Tall, who outlawed all grumpiness in the Shire."  Pippin smiled and closed his eyes.  ". . .Well, one day he was walking in the Woody End when out of nowhere……….."

Frodo sat down next to Legolas and Sam, who were sitting at the entrance to the cave watching the moonlight sparkle and dance on the fall of water.

Legolas motioned to Pippin's bed.  "How does he fare?"

"His fever's up, but Aragorn says he was expecting it.  He fell back to sleep during Merry's tale of an unsavory ruffian named Grumpy Baggins and his attempt to take over the Shire."  He shook his head in amusement.  "Those Bagginses, can't trust any of them."

"Well, perhaps one.  Or two."

"I may have to tell Pippin the legend of Incurably Mad Meriadoc and the Old Forest."  Frodo closed his eyes to block out the glittering moonlight on the water, which was starting to make his eyes ache.  He leaned back against the stones.  "What are you two talking about?"

"Ithilien.  It has a wholesome feel to it.  I would like to return here someday."  Legolas chuckled.  "Perhaps my father will assign me to stand guard over Gimli's army of Dwarves when they invade!"

Frodo sat listening to Sam and Legolas talking quietly about trees and gardens and replanting of barren lands, the soft sound of the falling water nearly putting him to sleep.  After awhile he forced his eyes open and noticed idly that the sheets of water were looking a bit blurred.  He rubbed his eyes and started to get to his feet.  "I must be more tired than I………"  He reeled as the whole cave suddenly tilted sideways.  He would have fallen if Legolas hadn't leaped up to steady him.  Sam scrambled to his feet in alarm.

"I'm all right, I just…….."  Frodo clutched at Legolas' tunic, finding it difficult to think straight.  He closed his eyes against the dizziness and the pounding behind his eyes, and leaned against the Elf.  "I……… I can't………"

"Strider!" Sam's voice seemed to come from far away.  Frodo felt Legolas's hold on him tighten as he started to sink to the ground……. then everything spun away into darkness.

Merry looked up in alarm as Legolas walked swiftly to one of the beds, Frodo lying unconscious in his arms.  Aragorn, Gimli, and Sam were right behind him.  Legolas lay Frodo down gently.

"What happened?"

Aragorn sat down next to Frodo and started to examine him.  "He fainted, Merry."  He shook his head, looking grave.  "He's nearly as hot as Pippin.  This fever strikes so quickly…….." He looked up at Merry, then at Sam.  "How are you two feeling?"

Merry and Sam exchanged looks.  "I feel fine," Merry said, somewhat frightened.  "Sam?"

"So do I."  Sam wet one of the cloths and laid it on Frodo's forehead.  "And I'm staying that way."  He looked up.  "What can we do?"

"Exactly as we're doing for Pippin," said Aragorn.  "Cool cloths, rest, and helping them drink as much water as possible.  I truly don't believe they're in any danger as long as we watch them closely."  He unbuttoned Frodo's shirt and wrung out another cloth in the cool water, pressing it gently over Frodo's chest and neck.  Frodo's eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes.

"Frodo?" Aragorn said gently.

Frodo raised a shaky hand up to his eyes.  "I've never been so dizzy," he said weakly.  Sam bent over him, pressing another cool cloth to his forehead.  "Sam no," Frodo groaned.  "Stay away, I don't want you to be sick.  I have enough to answer to your Gaffer for, as it is."

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam matter of factly, "I don't plan on getting sick and that's a fact.  You just let us tend to you.  You and Mr. Pippin will soon be right as rain, you'll see."

"Just…….. want to sleep…….."

"You sleep, sir," said Sam softly.  "Your Sam will be right here."

Frodo sighed and closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him.

********************

Morning dawned clear and bright.  Pippin opened his eyes and looked around.  Legolas saw that he was awake and came to sit by him.

"Your fever is nearly gone, little one.  How are you feeling?"

"Better, but awfully tired."  He yawned.  "Where is everybody?"

"Fishing," the Elf smiled.  "Sam says the pool below is full of fish.  How does that sound for breakfast?"

Pippin thought about it.  "It sounds wonderful.  I've never heard a more wonderful idea.  I haven't eaten in weeks, maybe months."  He noticed Frodo sleeping near him.  "Shhhh, Frodo's still asleep."

"Frodo got a little ill last night." said Legolas gently.  "He'll be feeling much better soon, just as you are."

"Frodo's sick too?"  Pippin's eyes suddenly filled with tears.  "Anyone else?"  Legolas shook his head.  "This is my fault," Pippin whispered.  "I never should have……." He frowned, wiping his eyes.  "No, I had to visit those Men, I just had to.  They didn't have anybody else, they didn't have anyone to talk to."  He looked at Legolas defiantly.

"You are correct," said Legolas.  "Do not regret your kind deeds.  You are getting well, and Frodo soon will be."

Sam and Merry, improvising with Faramir's basins and plates, baked the abundance of fish they had caught over a fire kindled next to the pool.  Everyone sat at the table and ate their fill, with Pippin propped up in bed devouring everything Merry could bring him.

"Strider, Frodo's awake!" called Pippin.

"Pip?"

"He's all right, Frodo."  Aragorn came over swiftly and laid a hand on Frodo's brow, which was still too hot.  "Pippin's much better.  Just rest.  Take some water, that's it."

"Pip, it's very important……" Frodo said faintly.

Pippin leaned over as far as he could and touched Frodo's shoulder.  "I'm right here, Frodo."

Frodo gazed at him intently, eyes bright with fever.  "Thorongil does so rhyme with things.  I can think of all kinds of-----"

"Is he delirious?" asked Sam anxiously.

Aragorn sighed.  "A bit."  What had he been thinking, telling Pippin so much about his past?  Oh well, it was a good distraction for the hobbits, who were eyeing Frodo with concern.  He might as well play along.

"You know, Frodo," he said,  "I was going to ask you to be part of my coronation ceremony.  Now I think you can just stand in the back with the rest of your disrespectful cousins and try to see over everyone's heads.  Sam can represent the lot of you."

"That's fine," murmured Frodo sleepily.

"If Faramir lets you into the city, that is," piped up Pippin.

"That's right, Strider," said Merry with a grin, "Maybe you'd better stand in the back with us while Sam puts in a good word for you."

Aragorn sighed in mock frustration.  "I believe my first proclamation as king will be to declare that all Shire residents have gone completely insane."

"Mad Baggins," Frodo mumbled.

"It was bound to get out, cousin Frodo," said Merry sweetly.  "I mean, only someone completely crazy would have volunteered to take that blasted Ring in the first place!"

"What about me?" asked Sam.

"There's still hope for you, Sam," said Pippin helpfully.  "You're not related to this family."

Aragorn addressed Legolas and Gimli with a wink.  "We *could* accidentally just leave them all here.  We could sneak the whole encampment off to Minas Tirith, leave no trail, no map…… maybe they'd never find us."

"Hah!  Gandalf would never let you do that," Pippin said.  That settled, his gaze fell on a piece of bread on Gimli's plate.  "Are you eating that?"

** TBC **


	9. Thain Peregrin I

FINISHED! (I think) What an unexpected path this story has taken, thank you so much for taking it with me. This was a one-chapter vignette, then I tacked on a second chapter, then somehow we were on Chapter 9. I really, really think this is the end, but I'm not going to put "The End" at the bottom as I usually do. You just never know.  
  
  
Ancalime: I actually *didn't* think to intentionally mirror the "Grumpy Baggins" tale with what was actually taking place in the Shire. Thanks for assuming that I'm even more perceptive than I really am!  
  
Frodo Baggins of Bag End: A pleasure beyond words to hear from you, dear Febobe! Let me express my deepest appreciation for and continued enjoyment of the FrodoHealers website. I would never have started writing these stories at all if not for the inspiration I found from you and all the writers there. What a wonderfully supportive, talented group.  
  
LilyBaggins: I wouldn't have made poor Frodo faint for ANYone but you. (Well, maybe for Febobe, too.)  
  
JRRrox: Thank you for the kind comments! (Yes, ff.net occasionally lists a story before the chapter is available for viewing; that's what happened to Chapter 8. If you wait a few hours the missing chapter usually suddenly appears from wherever secret place it was hiding.)  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
REUNION AT CORMALLEN  
  
Chapter 9 - Thain Peregrin I  
  
  
That day the five companions took turns keeping Pippin amused and in bed, watching over Frodo, and exploring the area surrounding the refuge. By evening Pippin was nearly his old self again, and Frodo's fever had diminished enough that he woke and declared that he was starving.  
  
"We should be able to return to camp tomorrow," said Aragorn with relief. "If anyone else was going to get sick I am sure they would have done so by now." He smiled at Frodo. "I will insist that you at least rest quietly for at least one more day, but I'm sure I can depend on Sam to sit on you or tie you down if necessary."  
  
"An unexpected adventure, my friends," said Gimli. "But I would not have missed seeing this cave. There is much work to be done in Gondor, Aragorn. You will not be rid of me so easily."  
  
"I also would like to return," said Legolas. "There is something most welcoming about this land."  
  
***********************  
  
The next morning Aragorn declared Pippin and Frodo well enough to travel. "We will go slowly," he said to them. "I'll not let either of you walk the whole way. And if you begin to feel even slightly ill once more you must tell me at once."  
  
"We will," said Frodo. "But you're changing the subject."  
  
"Again," said Merry, standing nearby.  
  
"Why don't you sit down over here?" Frodo guided Aragorn to one of the benches and everyone sat down, grinning with anticipation. Merry pulled Pippin front and center.  
  
"It's too short," fretted Pippin. "I wasn't feeling well enough to really work on it. I haven't had time to----"  
  
"Don't worry, Pip," said Merry soothingly. "I know Strider will love it." He shot a stern glance at Aragorn, who was looking as if he would rather face a hoard of Orcs.  
  
Gimli could hardly keep from laughing. "Son of Arathorn, you have confronted the Dark Lord himself and lived; can this be more perilous?"  
  
"At no point in our confrontation do I recall Sauron breaking into song," Aragorn groaned. "I do not know what Pippin has in mind to-----"  
  
Frodo frowned at him. "Hush."  
  
Pippin began to sing:  
  
A boy did live as fair Estel  
An honored son of Rivendell  
Through battles fought and wisdom earned  
The soldier named Thorongil learned  
  
In Shire safe, we never knew  
Beyond our land a Darkness grew  
So Strider's men with no reward  
Guarded us with strength and sword  
  
A secret hope, a hidden king  
Who turned aside from throne and Ring  
The Dúnadan in humble dress  
The living light of Westernesse  
  
In homage rise the Dead as one  
To Aragorn alone they come  
The Seeing Stone now his to own  
A healer's touch, the king is known  
  
Now Shadow fled, a secret bare  
Elfstone, they cry, Isildur's Heir!  
And so they come from near and far  
To honor good King Elessar   
  
A secret hope, a hidden king  
Who turned aside from throne and Ring  
The Dúnadan in humble dress  
The living light of Westernesse  
  
  
Pippin stopped singing. Aragorn sat perfectly still, absolutely speechless, staring at Pippin in open-mouthed astonishment.  
  
"Young hobbit, I can scarcely believe what I just heard!" Gimli could hardly contain himself. "We all thought you would...... well......" He walked over and patted Pippin on the shoulder. "Excellent, most excellent."  
  
Suddenly Legolas laughed and swooped down on Pippin, whirling him through the air. "What a delightful surprise! If that is what such a fever can bring, I believe all bards should spend time abed!"  
  
Frodo and Merry exchanged happy looks, proud of their cousin. Sam was beaming.  
  
Frodo looked up at Aragorn with a smile. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" When the Man still said nothing, he grew a bit alarmed. "Aragorn, didn't you like it?"  
  
After a long silence Aragorn finally stood up and walked over to Pippin. He knelt in front of the hobbit and folded him into his arms. He finally drew back, and smiled the fullest, most beautiful smile Pippin had ever seen.  
  
"That was wonderful, Pippin. Just wonderful. I loved every word."  
  
"Truly?" His words made Pippin fairly glow with joy.  
  
"Truly." Aragorn shook his head and gave Pippin another hug. "There is no end to the ways hobbits can amaze you."  
  
Frodo stood up, grinning. "All right, *now* we can leave!"  
  
Everyone picked up their gear, their mostly-empty packs now filled with empty bottles.   
  
As he was about to leave the cave Pippin saw Aragorn carefully wrapping several full bottles of wine and stowing them in his pack. "Why are you taking those, Strider? I know for a fact there is wine in Minas Tirith."  
  
Aragorn looked him calmly. "You never know, I may need an appropriate gift for someone some day. These would be just perfect." Pippin shrugged and left.  
  
Aragorn bent to finish his task, Frodo's words from days ago echoing in his mind. "You must visit the Shire when he becomes Thain." I'll be there. That little scamp, he thought with a smile. I wouldn't miss it. 


End file.
